In photography a flash device is used in cases where not enough light is available for an image capturing apparatus to take a satisfactory image of a subject. The flash device provides additional light. However, flash light directed directly at the subject and having uncontrolled intensity often creates conditions where the lighting is too harsh for the image capturing apparatus to take a satisfactory image of the subject.
Conventionally, flash devices designed to address this issue are configured to mechanically tilt or move to adjust the flash device such that flash light from the flash device may be directed to bounce off surfaces or objects other than the subject to be photographed. The flash light illuminates the subject in an indirect or diffused manner. However, these conventional flash devices have disadvantages including often requiring the user to manually tilt or move the flash device, making the process inconvenient and inexact. Also, these conventional devices and methods often do not provide control of the intensity of the flash light.